


Haunted

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [62]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haunted-Evanescence (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haunted-Evanescence (Pandora)

Megatron stares blankly at the planet filling up his view out of the window of the Nemesis. The green, blue and white planet shimmers in the light of its star. He doesn’t care about the surface; he cares about what lies beneath the surface. The opposite force of what lies beneath the surface of Cybertron. He feels Unicron’s spark pulsing with his own. The dark Energon runs through his frame. The mind of the god resides with his in his frame. Every move he makes he can feel the god judge him as the other gains strength from him. He frowns as he looks over to his Decepticons. What they didn’t know could most certainly hurt them.


	2. Taking Over Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking Over Me-Evanescence(Pandora)

Megatron howls out in pain as the god finally gathers enough power to take over his frame. He gets pushed aside. How dare the god do such a thing? Didn’t he know who this was? Megatron, servant of no one. 

“Megatron,” the calm voice of a friend long since passed. “Megatron, you are stronger than this. I know you.”

“Shut up,” he growls, no more voices needed to be in his helm. 

“Megatron, you are your own mech, no one can tell you what to do,” the voice says. A spark of fire burns in his spark. 

“I can’t fight him,” Megatron says weakly as Unicron drains him. 

“Megatron, I believe in you,” the small innocent smile of Orion Pax burns in his mind. “Come back to me, my friend.”

“You have no friends, Megatron,” Unicron laughs.


End file.
